


Ghostly Spirit

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto is now living inside of Yuya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on tumblr posted thoughts on what if Yuto still lived on inside of Yuya as a ghost after the dimensional war and I decided to answer with this fic.

Yuto looked at Yuya bewildered as the other happened to grab a jar containing the clear concoction used for hair. While Yuya would usually put some of the gel in his hair, he noticed Yuya was grabbing a lot more than usual. He was even further surprised when he placed the handful of gel on all of his hair, brushing it.

“Is everything alright?” Yuto asked as he floated next to him. The last time Yuya had put that much hair gel he was upset about something. He heard Yuya sigh softly.

“Don’t look.” Yuya said. Yuto became alarmed. He saw Yuya turn to him with a pleading look. Yuto crossed his arms over his chest.

“You’re not planning to hurt yourself right?” Yuto asked. Yuya had never asked for something like this before. Yuto knew Yuya was upset after he met up with Shun. Yuya had never hurt himself intentionally but he did not want Yuya to start, especially after earning the peace from the dimensional war. Yuya looked at Yuto confused.

“No, I just… need you to not witness this.” Yuya said, not wanting to say disappear in case he offended the other. His reaction did ease Yuto a little. Yuto gave a slight nod.

“Okay.” Yuto said before disappearing. He was again left in the dark. The dark presence that had been there was gone but Yuto could still remember how that presence had haunted them in the war. It was like there was this greater entity that wanted something from them. Now that the presence was gone Yuto could only feel an emptiness from it. Empty but also filled with Yuya’s emotions. Hurried was one of them, also concerned for Yuto being… Yuto had to laugh at that thought.

‘Alone? Don’t make me laugh.’ Yuto thought in response. He was never truly alone since he was with Yuya. If only Yuya knew how much Yuto had learned about him from being with him. It was really unfair as he could always tell he what he felt. Enthusiastic when about to perform along with a hint nervousness. Angry whenever someone he cared about was hurt or insulted. Sad whenever he’d think back during the war and look at the tombstones dedicated to the deaths. Guilty whenever meeting with Shun or Ruri for what happened to Yuto. Yuto could always tell he would blame himself for Yuto’s 'death’. Yuto would always have to remind him that he made the decision to push Yuya away from Clear Wing Synchro Dragon’s attack. No matter how many times he would tell Yuya, he would always feel guilty. He suddenly felt a new emotion, almost curious but at the same time exploratory. Yuto became confused. He didn’t remember Yuya buying or receiving something new. The last thing he had bought new was when he had asked Yuto for his opinion on what clothes he would wear. Yuto was really confused about Yuya asking him that as he was… 'a ghost’ one could say and ghosts can’t wear clothing. Yuya had laughed at him.

_“That isn’t what makes a ghost town ghostly.” Yuya joked. Yuto became annoyed as Yuya held the shirt Yuto recommended._

_“What makes it ghostly is the feeling of thoughts left incomplete. The feeling that you know someone or something was there making all of these movements based on thoughts. Whether it be acquiring things, taking care of another, or even having a love for something. Once that 'spirit’ is gone is when the living start to grieve.” Yuya said. Yuto was surprised by his insight._

Yuto suddenly felt a jolt of excitement knock him out from his memory.

'Okay Yuto, you can take control now.’ Yuya thought. Yuto heard Yuya’s thought and became even more confused.

'Why?’ Yuto thought. The last time he had taken control, Yuya had let him eat some of his favorite dish. He had no reason to now. He heard Yuya sigh.

'Just do it.’ Yuya thought. Yuto was still confused. He obliged with the command nonetheless. Yuto started to feel the heaviness from his feet along with his arms. He fell down onto his right knee, not accustomed to feeling the weight. He opened his eyes taking in the light from the lamp as he stood himself up.

'Look in the mirror.’ Yuya told him. Yuto moved Yuya’s neck, the red eyes scanning for the item until he finally found it and the eyes widened.

'Your hairstyle is so tricky.’ Yuya said as Yuto moved Yuya’s body toward the mirror. From his reflection Yuto could see Yuya’s green and red hair styled like his usual lavender and black one. He was wearing the black leather pants Yuto had pointed to him at the store along with the purple shirt and black jacket. Yuto looked down at Yuya’s arm seeing the wrist chains and he couldn’t help voice his thought.

“Why?” Yuto asked out loud. The vibration coming from the throat startling him a little.

'I just wanted for you to try the clothes you chose out for yourself.’ Yuya thought, his giddiness vibrating throughout his being. Yuto could swear he saw Yuya smiling. Yuto couldn’t help himself but smile at the thought.

'Your spirit will live on Yuto, even if it’s through me.’ Yuya said.


End file.
